


Giving it the old college try

by bonotje



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: Max and Daniel sneak off to have some post race fun.(That's it, I honestly can't think of any other way to summarise this sorry)





	Giving it the old college try

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, so this kind of just happened. A certain scene from this fic popped into my head and I couldn't just let it go. Really though this is just shameless PWP.

He’s pressed up against the little space of empty wall next to the door of Max’s motor home. The other man had pressed him up against it with a short passionate kiss as soon as the door had closed behind them.

After their post-race interviews they had quickly snuck off to the motor homes. The energy station still bustling with people not affording them the privacy they knew they would be needing. So here he is, his had resting back against the wall as Max breaks away from the kiss. Sinking to his knees he tugs the loose race suit down from around his hips, the bottoms of his fireproofs coming along with them easily.

He feels Max’s calloused fingers smoothing over the insides of his thighs, brushing underneath the edge of his boxer briefs. The fingers creep underneath the fabric further until there are thumbs pressing into the grooves of where his legs meet his crotch. He lets a soft groan fall from his lips, his cock swelling up as those fingers keep working at him.

Then there’s a soft pressure of lips against his thigh, lips leaving a wet trail as they press upwards to where his cock is straining against his boxers. Another groan gets pushed out of him as he feels those lips wrap around him, his boxers getting soaked with saliva and pre-cum quickly. Then all of a sudden there’s cold air around him as his boxers get pulled down as well. As soon as a hiss against the cold leaves his mouth lips are on him again, warm and wet, making him forget the cold easily.

As Max’s lips suck him down with an obscene sound he blinks his eyes open again, not having realised he’s closed them. He’s met with a red-white-and-blue flag hanging on the opposite wall, clothes cluttered around on the makeshift sofa underneath it and a discarded laptop almost falling off the edge. As he looks down at Max he can’t help but let out a different kind of groan. Instead of taking his cap of Max had turned it around.

“God, take that stupid cap off, you look like you’re in some kind of frat boy porno.”

Max’s mouth left his cock with an obscene popping sound. “Oh, that not your kinda thing?” he said with a teasing smirk, looking all too pleased with himself as he sat back onto his legs.

“Can’t say Fraternity X has ever been one of my go to websites no,” Daniel says, his hand reaching for the brim of Max’s Red Bull cap to pull it off. He runs a hand through Max’s hair, fluffing it back up from where the hat had pressed it down.

“Oh but you know the name,” Max grins back. His hands are still working at Daniel’s legs as a considering look crosses his face. “So if the frat boy thing doesn’t do it for you, what kinda thing does?”

He lets his head fall back against the wall with a shake of his head, his cock still straining against his belly as random fantasies float through his head. None he dares tells Max right now though, far too risky to even consider doing in a place like this.

“Nothing. Please can you just get back to sucking my cock?” He runs his fingers through the hair at the back of Max’s head, adding a little more pressure to urge Max on. The younger man isn’t having any of it though.

“Really? Nothing?”

“Max, come on.”

“Have you never thought about anything like that. Fantasized about some frat boy initiation, or I dunno roleplaying as a mechanic and a race car driver? What about the old fashioned office worker and secretary, hmm? No?

“Max, please.” His cock was twitching against empty air now. None of those fantasies any he’d had before, but hearing Max talk about them like that made scenario’s play through his head.

“Or are you not into roleplaying. What about bending me over one of those brand new Aston Martin cars? No? How about tying me up, making me take whatever you wanted from me?” And now he was getting closer to his actual fantasies. Pre-cum gushing out of him as his hips tried to buck forward, silently asking Max to give him something, anything.

“God, please Max.”

“Hmm, I hadn’t pegged you for such a vanilla guy,” Max says with another smirk, before he finally, finally sits up from his legs again. Leaning forward to lick a long strip up Daniel’s cock, before wrapping his lips around the head of it again. And Daniel has to grab hold of Max’s shoulder to keep upright, his other hand twisted into Max’s short hair again as his head moves underneath his touch.

His mouth is tight and wet around him as Max sinks down around him all the way. As he hits the back of Max’s throat he feels him swallow around and he almost comes there and then, but Max’s hand wraps around the base of his cock tightly. He lets out a whine as he falls back from the edge, orgasm so close he could almost taste it.

Max pulls back, almost all the way off. His hand loosening slightly as he moves it up over his cock in slow strokes, his tongue working over the head. The tight pressure of Max’s lips around his head contradicting against the loose grip around the rest of his cock, until Max sinks back down further again. And with a few more bobs of his head Daniel is right back at the edge.

“So close,” he breathes out, head straining against the wall as he chases his release. And with one last swirl of his tongue around the head of his cock Max sinks down all the way again, until his nose is pressed against the coarse hair of his pubes. Another swallow and he’s done for, his hips trying to buck down even further, but Max just takes it like a pro. He swallows every last drop of him, until Daniel is pushing at his shoulder limply, too sensitive.

Max sits back on his legs again, lips shiny with saliva and swollen red. A pleased smile is plastered on his face as he looks at the destroyed man in front of him, barely keeping upright.

“Good?”

“Ugh, come here,” Daniel beckons, pulling Max up with weak arms as his hand finds Daniel’s outstretched one. “You’re insane you know that?”

“Oh I know. I’m also very hard,” he smirks, pressing his still covered hard on against Daniel’s naked hip. He makes quick work of Max’s overalls and he gets his hand around him easily as the fireproofs and boxers drop to the floor soon after. It doesn’t take long, Max’s cock already flushed bright red from waiting so long. Before he knows it he feels Max coming over his fist, feels him gasping into Daniel’s neck as he comes in messy ropes.

“Fuck,” Max sighs out as he slumps against Daniel, all energy leaving his body at once.

“Fuck indeed. Come on, lets lie down I don’t think I can keep standing for much longer.”

Daniel does a perfunctory wipe down of his fist and stomach, tugs his boxers back up and kicks his race suit and fireproofs off from around his ankles. He hears Max do the same and after saving the laptop from the edge of the sofa they both slump down on it, bodies exhausted but satisfied.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. As always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepysuggles](http://www.sleepysuggles.tumblr.com)


End file.
